1. Technical Field
This invention relates to support stands and, more particularly, to a support stand for window blinds and screens for holding same at an upright position during cleaning procedures.
2. Prior Art
Venetian blinds and window screens are typically of a cumbersome and awkward construction which discourages frequent cleaning of such blinds and screens. Typically a person is limited to simply removing dust from the blinds or the screen with a conventional duster. This, however, is not sufficient for removing dirt and grime that accumulates on the blinds over extended periods of time.
In order to properly clean such dirt and grime, it is necessary to remove the blind or screen assembly from its mounting bracket and lay it on a support surface. First one side of the blind, or screen, is cleaned. After sufficient time has passed for the first side to dry, the blind or screen is turned over and the other side is cleaned. Procedures such as these are not only energy and time consuming, but also lead to people neglecting their blinds and screens because cleaning them is just too daunting of a task.
Various support structures have been utilized in the prior art to support window blinds and screens to provide a convenient manner of cleaning them, typically in an extended configuration when concerning the blinds. One example of the prior art includes a clothes rack that is provided with a central bar with various support bars fixedly mounted orthogonally relative to the central bar. This design is not sufficient, since the bottom portion of the blind or screen is not fixedly held in place. Thus, during cleaning procedures, the blinds and screens tend to pivot. This makes the cleaning thereof more time consuming and difficult than it needs to be. A further disadvantage of the above mentioned example is the bulky structure thereof. One can not easily store such an assembly, thus it does not hold a great deal of appeal with consumers.
Accordingly, a need remains for a support stand for window blinds and screens in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a support stand that is easy and convenient to use, light weight, portable and durable in design, and effective. Such a support stand for window blinds and screens provides the user with a quick, simple and effective way to clean and dry their blinds or screens. With the support stand dust, dirt and other debris is easily removed from the blinds and screens in an efficient manner. Such a support stand is easily transported between remote locations, and after use, is conveniently collapsible for easy storage thereof.